Electronic data carriers for identification systems are typically embedded in contact-bound smart cards, contactless smart cards, e-passports and Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags.
A smart card, chip card, or Integrated Circuit Card (ICC), is any pocket-sized card with embedded integrated circuits. A smart card typically contains memory components and microprocessor components. Smart cards can perform identification, authentication, data storage and application processing functions. The benefits of smart cards are directly related to the volume of information and applications that are programmed for use on a card. A single contact-bound or contactless smart card can be programmed with multiple banking credentials, medical entitlement, driver's license/public transport entitlement, loyalty programs and club memberships, for example. Multi-factor and proximity authentication is typically embedded into smart cards to increase the security of all services on the card. For example, a smart card can be programmed to only allow a contactless transaction if it is also within range of another device like a uniquely paired mobile phone. This can significantly increase the security of the smart card.
Governments gain a significant enhancement to the provision of publicly funded services through the increased security offered by smart cards. These savings are passed onto society through a reduction in the necessary funding or enhanced public services. Individuals gain increased security and convenience when using smart cards designed for interoperability between services. For example, consumers only need to replace one card if their wallet is lost or stolen. Additionally, the data storage available on a card could contain medical information that is critical in an emergency should the card holder allow access to this.
Electronic passports (e-passports) typically contain an electronic data carrier comprising a chip which carries personal data of the passport holder and which can be read-out by reader devices at airports, checkpoints etc. What makes e-passports “electronic” is the small RFID device embedded in the passport, which consists of a small data carrier chip and an antenna that allows passport information to be transmitted to reader devices via radio signals. Electronic passports contain the same information as non-electronic passports—name, date of birth, sex, place of birth, nationality etc.—but they also typically include biometric information like fingerprints, facial characteristics, DNA, and iris characteristics. Digital signature technology verifies the authenticity of the data stored on the chip.
RFID tags are typically attached to objects for the purposes of automatic identification and tracking RFID refers to the use of RF fields to transfer data from and to the tags. Some tags require no battery and are powered by the electromagnetic fields used to read them (passive tags). Others use a local power source and emit radio waves (electromagnetic radiation at radio frequencies) (active tags). The tags typically contain electronically stored information which can be read from up to several meters away. Unlike bar codes, the tags do not need to be within line of sight of a reader device and may also be embedded in the tracked object.
RFID tags are used in many industries. An RFID tag attached to an automobile during production can be used to track its progress through the assembly line, for example. Pharmaceuticals can be tracked through warehouses. Livestock and pets may have tags injected, allowing positive identification of the animal. RFID identity cards can give employees access to locked areas of a building, and RFID transponders mounted in automobiles can be used to bill motorists for access to toll roads or parking.
While the use of smart cards and tags in everyday life increases, for example for travelling, making payments, identification, authorization etc., there is an increased dependence on the reliable functioning of these cards and tags. Their widespread application demands them to be durable to avoid unwanted inconveniences to their users. However, the durability of such cards and tags comes into question because of the following reasons:                They are subjected to varied stressful conditions like humidity, freezing temperatures, high temperatures, shock, vibration (e.g. in washing machines), bending (mechanical strain) etc.        The electronic components used in these cards belong to smaller technology nodes, such as 65 nm and smaller, which are more likely to suffer from defects, for example from Time Dependent Dielectrical Breakdown (TDDB), Hot Carrier Injection (HCI), electro migration, increased leakage current, etc.        Applications such as e-passports have a lifetime of around ten years and typically a smart card is expected to have a lifetime of around two to three years.        
It is expected that a lack of adequate solutions for assessing the state of health of electronic data carriers of the kind set forth will create significant inconveniences for users. For example, a failing smart card is highly inconvenient for a user in a society that increasingly relies on the use of smart electronics for automated identification, authorization and payment. Assessing the state of health of the electronic data carriers may aid in preventing failure of said electronic data carriers.